Desde el primer momento
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Ella le había dado la dicha más grande que él pudiera conocer, estaba sumergido en la burbuja de la felicidad, ahora sabía que nada podía volver a ser lo mismo, bastó un segundo para que se instalara en el fondo de su corazón. De como Sasuke comenzó a ser Padre. SasuHina. Momento de Familia. Para Antifashion19.


_Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "_piensan_"

**Desde el primer momento.**

Sabía, desde el momento en que sus iris carentes de luz se habían perdido por primera vez en aquellas perlas blancas, que a partir de ese momento nada sería igual.

Pero jamás imaginó que tanto.

Jamás siquiera se puso a ver que de alguna manera, él lo había pensado alguna vez, cuando decidió que su belleza extraña le llamaba, cuando había decidido que ella no podía andar por la vida sola, con la posibilidad de que alguien más le tomara de la mano, porque tenía que ser él quien la llevara del brazo.

Y ahora podía escuchar torpemente el sonido de todo lo que había a su alrededor. No era como si estuviese en Shock, no era como si estuviese completamente fuera de órbita.

Sintió su corazón latir con fervor, a un ritmo descomunal que hacía vibrar su sangre mientras recorría todo su cuerpo. Sabía que se había quedado inmóvil, pero también sabía que nada era por gusto, simplemente las ondas cerebrales que su motor mandaba a sus tensos músculos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, o tal vez sus pies se rehusaban a hacer movimiento alguno por puro antojo.

Tenía la impresión de que su albina piel había perdido más color del debido y que probablemente luciera como un fantasma. Pero nada de eso podía importarle menos en esos momentos.

Sus azabaches iris se mantenían completamente abiertos, como platos, porque su dueño quería asegurarse de captar cada detalle y evitar perderse de algo, por insignificante que pudiera parecer.

-Sasuke...- escuchó aquella voz cálida que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, de aquel mundo imaginario que había formado en cuestión de segundos.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces mientras observaba la silueta de la chica de largos cabellos azulados, que permanecía tendida sobre la cama de aquella habitación.

El moreno comenzó a moverse al fin, adentrándose por completo en el cuarto. Se había quedado pasmado a media puerta, observando a su mujer que con una sonrisa que únicamente podía despedir felicidad, atendía con tranquilidad lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Papá quiere conocerte...- dijo Hinata en voz baja, mientras la dulzura se escapaba por sus pupilas.

Sasuke se detuvo al lado de la cama y observó a la chica con la que había decidido a avanzar, dejando de lado todo su torpe pasado, al fin se había atrevido a encerrar toda aquella amarga y cruel parte de su vida dentro de un cajón, le había puesto llave para asegurarse de que todo estaría bajo control.

El Uchiha suspiró al ver como su esposa le sonreía con ternura, era sin duda la mujer más bonita del mundo, ella lo había elegido a él, y él aún algunas veces se preguntaba el porqué, ¿Cómo había hecho para enamorarla?

Correspondió aquel mirar mientras se aproximaba a su rostro, y en un gesto de calidez, estampó sus labios fríos sobre la frente de ella, con suavidad, transmitiéndole su felicidad. Su corazón se mantenía bastante agitado, escuchaba como bombeaba la sangre con rapidez, estaba nervioso. Ni siquiera tenía una idea de cómo describirlo.

Hinata desvió su mirada y él la siguió llegando hasta los brazos de ella, donde un pequeño bebé yacía envuelto en níveas sábanas, permanecía dormido, transmitiendo una pureza y tranquilidad que arrasaron con todos los sentidos de Sasuke.

Con mucho cuidado, acomodó sus manos sobre el recién nacido y con mucha más cautela lo separó de su madre, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo con ganas, siempre temiendo que se fuese a quebrar, que pudiera lastimarlo, como si aquel cuerpecillo diminuto fuese de cristal y que cualquier movimiento brusco fuera suficiente para fragmentarlo. Y entonces, sintió como su corazón creaba una melodía armoniosa en su pecho, mientras que sus iris permanecían perdidos sobre aquel angelical ser que se había apropiado de su mundo en tan sólo una fracción de segundo, había bastado su sola presencia para derretir las comunes paredes de Hielo que el Uchiha ponía a su alrededor, un solo respiro del bebé y ya estaba llegando a su corazón, instalándose como un extraño que no lo era a la vez. Era tan pequeño y frágil que sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, y sin saber cómo, sabía que las cosas no podían mejorar, no lo esperaba.

Le amaba, estaba destilando aquel sentimiento por cada poro de su piel, aquel pequeño retoño que acababa de ver por primera vez en su vida se las había ingeniado de alguna manera que sólo los seres supremos debían conocer, para convertirse en el foco protagónico y acaparar al instante toda su atención.

Le escuchó emitir un sonidillo tranquilo y su corazón brincó de alegría, dejando que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa plena, llena de satisfacción personal que pocas veces había dejado lucir en su rostro.

Era su hijo, su primogénito, producto de su propia sangre, de su orgullo y del gran amor que profesaba por su esposa, lo que lo hacía sentir grande con cada segundo que pasaba en sus brazos; porque sabía que era de él lo más esperado, y lo que ocuparía sus noches enteras por velar, quien le haría sentir el más grande de todos los sentimientos, y quien lo hiciera sentir completo.

Era su mundo enlazándose al suyo, y le pertenecía de ese instante en adelante.

Hinata lo observó, estaba enternecida con la escena al grado que sus plateados iris se llenaron de lágrimas, de dicha, de motivación al ver a su esposo como nunca antes lo había hecho, como nunca había creído que pudiese suceder.

- Eres mi vida ahora...- dijo él en voz baja, tranquila más perfectamente audible, al tanto que subía la vista, ubicando con sus ojos a Hinata, que estaba pasmada ante la escena. - Los dos lo son...- prosiguió, mientras se volvía a inclinar sobre ella aún con el bebé en brazos, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Aquel gesto, por simple que pareciera, era demasiado significativo para ambos, porque los dos sabían que este sería el inicio de una nueva vida para los tres, y que juntos, podían llegar a formar la familia que Sasuke siempre había deseado, que siempre había soñado tener, a pesar de todo.

Sasuke siguió sonriendo, mientras se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama y se acomodaba en la misma, volviendo la vista al pequeño con curiosidad, ensimismado en aquel montón de sensaciones que se desplegaban y multiplicaban por todo su cuerpo.

Al fin sabía lo que se sentía ser Padre, gracias a la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba desde hacía tiempo, la única que fue capaz de traspasar la barrera y derretir su corazón, la única que lo había hecho sentir que podía volver a vivir plenamente, ella era con quien había decidido pasar el resto de su vida, disfrutando de cada pequeño detalle, y era ella que ahora le regalaba este gozo, le había concedido cumplir un anhelado objetivo y le había hecho papá, y aunque sabía que tenía demasiado que aprender, amaba la idea de tener una vida por delante, a su lado, para descubrir todo lo que le era nuevo.

Ella era su soporte, y el retoño que tenía entre sus brazos, era producto del más sincero sentimiento que se había sembrado en las tierras del que jamás volvería a ser llamado 'Demonio Uchiha'.

Hay personas en el mundo que dicen que el destino se encarga de unir los caminos y entrelazarlos de la manera más compleja, que es el destino el que va determinando la felicidad de cada persona.

Pero Sasuke no cree en esas cosas, el Uchiha considera que si el destino existiera, él no estaría ligado de aquella manera a la Hyuuga. A él le gustaba pensar que él había tomado las decisiones acertadas, y que seguiría haciéndolo por los tres.

-Itachi...- mencionó en voz baja y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Hinata le observó con dulzura y se llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, sabía lo que aquel nombre significaba para él, y todo el mar de sentimientos que lo embriagaban cuando pensaba en su hermano mayor. Sin duda alguna, lo apoyaría en su decisión.

-Itachi...- enunció ella con solemnidad, llena de júbilo.

Él lo sabía, de alguna manera lo sabía, que ella movería su mundo al revés, que nada podía volver a ser igual, y que Itachi sería quien le mostrara el camino para seguir. Él sabía que su vida no volvería a ser la misma desde el primer momento en que le vio.

.

.

.

**N**otas:

_Dedicado para Antifashion19. Porque es el puro poder y porque le mando la mejor de las vibras del mundo, porque ama al SasuHina, ah… y porque se ha portado súper linda conmigo. Ánimos compañera, fuerza y alegría._

Hola mundo.

Bueno, pues como muchos sabrán hoy se festeja en mi país (y en muchos) el día del Padre. Quería hacer algo al respecto aparte del dibujo que ya me aventé, pero bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo y no ha quedado tan largo y tan decente como yo esperaba.

De igual manera, se los dejo, no sé si llega a alcanzar a ser One-Shot, o se queda en viñeta, o que rayos, soy pésima con ese tipo de cosas, está cortísimo, creo que es lo más corto que he escrito xD.

En fin, un saludote, les tengo noticias de que Alguien como Tú va para su tercer capítulo, y El Príncipe Equivocado sale en estos días :3 a ver que sale.

El día esta lluvioso, amo los días así.

Y sí, ya sé que no debería dedicar Miniaturas ;_; pero bueno, mejor me callo y ya.

Ojalá que sea de su agrado y que puedan dejarme un Review, a fin de cuentas sus comentarios son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo mis locuras.

Un abrazo gigante y un beso.

PD: Como dije en el Deviant Art, Itachi es para mí el nombre del primogénito de estos dos, por todo lo que significa su hermano para Sasuke, y todo el sentimiento de revivir el clan y esas cosas, soy una persona muy emotiva y chillona, me encantan las cosas cursis que me estrujan el corazón, la sola idea de ver a Sasuke nombrar a su hijo de esa manera, es una de esas.

**A**ry.


End file.
